


Legacies of Ten: A New Generation

by VentusArchive05



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentusArchive05/pseuds/VentusArchive05
Summary: In a possible version of the Future, young Ken "Kenny" Tennyson and his cousin Devlin Levin have made different choices to be their own heroes. They now have different powers than they used to. Let's take a look and see what that entails. #Bens15th
Kudos: 1





	Legacies of Ten: A New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, if any are in this fic. Ben 10 is the official property of, and thus, is owned by, Man of Action and Cartoon Network. I own nothing in relation to the show.
> 
> Well, my first Ben 10 story. Weird, considering it’s my favorite animated series of all time. One would think I’d have wanted to write more like this, but, that’s beside the point right now. This…is a Ken story. No, not Gwen’s brother. Ben’s son from the future. Yeah, considering how creative Ben gets with his Alien Hero names, you’d think he’d come up with a better name for his son, other than the same one as his cousin.
> 
> This will take place after End of an Era and A New Dawn. Ken will be MUCH older in this and, well, things are different in this one. But, keep in mind, this will be MY take on Ken’s character. The Wiki doesn’t supply much on his personality, so, I hope I’m not doing anything wrong in regards to writing him. 
> 
> Also, #Bens15th! Let us celebrate Ben 10’s 15th anniversary together.  
> With that being said, let’s go. It’s Hero Time!

Downtown Omnitrix City, South Dakota. 

Ken ‘Kenny’ Tennyson, now 18-years-old, sat alone atop a high rooftop, overlooking the city that was his father’s main base of operations. It was often called New Xenon by visiting aliens, which Azmuth, original creator of the Omnitrix and the smartest mind in three, arguably five, galaxies, had a bit of a laugh at.

His father’s headquarters, sometimes called Xenon Tower by visitors to Earth, when, really, He didn’t think it really ever had an official name. His father, the Hero of Heroes, Ben 10,000, was getting on in his years, but was still active in the Hero business, called on for various crises all over the planet and beyond.

He always admired his father, even back when he was 10. He turned his gaze from the sprawling city to his empty left wrist. His father had made his own Omnitrix for him when he was 10. Though, after he discovered how to remove the limiter and subsequently used it for his own ends, like escaping having to do chores occasionally AND got in over his head on a mission he wasn’t supposed to be on, his father had taken it from him.

His father had then blamed his reckless actions on Devlin Levin, his cousin, rubbing off on him. He chuckled to himself at the memories of the kinds of trouble they got into together as kids. The two were like brothers growing up, even if they really weren’t.

Devlin had sort of inherited the abilities of his father, Kevin Levin. Devlin COULD absorb all matter and energy at one point, but, he had chosen to try to do things his own way.

Ken remembered when Devlin had suggested the horror of an idea waiting to happen. Devlin had decided to try to absorb DNA, like his father had, but, in trace amounts. He figured that it wouldn’t have been enough to turn him insane. Well, he was nearly very wrong.

Devlin had been on the verge of losing it when he absorbed some of the DNA samples on loan from the base in Sector 15-D for analysis and research. But, turned out relatively fine and he gained new abilities in the process. This was also done without telling their dads, too. In Ken’s case, it was because Devlin convinced him not to, and Devlin didn’t want his dad to decide his path for him.

Now, due to his DNA being damaged from the effort, Devlin could no longer absorb anything. However, he could shapeshift his limbs into that of the same species he absorbed, meaning, he could shift his arm into a Pyronite’s because he had absorbed that DNA. However, he couldn’t do a full-body transformation. This meant that he lost the fear of going insane to overabsorption. However, due to the enhanced intelligence that now became his default, he often wondered if he already was. That the moment of insanity that he reached when he absorbed all his new powers also had given him a similar experience to their family friend, Professor Paradox. Meaning he wondered if he went so insane in that moment that he became sane again immediately after, very sane.

None of them would ever know, though.

Ken then stood up, as a beeping noise alerted him, shaking him out of his reverie temporarily. It came from the circular buckle of his belt. Ken’s outfit was the same as it always was, just larger enough to fit his older body, though, he now wore the same fingerless gloves his father did. However, he looked at his right arm and gazed at the silver exoskeleton that covered it. It had been a result of an accident that occurred when he was 15.

His father had finally trusted him enough to give him the Omnnitrix again, but, due to his inexperience of not using it since he was 10, unlike his father, who still had over a year’s worth of experience before removing it at the age of 11 and putting the Omnitrix back on again when he was 15, he had damaged his arm in combat. It could still move, but, was slowed severely by minor nerve damage. The exoskeleton was designed to help with that.

It was at that point where he had decided on something. Sure, he had respected and admired his father, and he still did, but, he, too, wanted to walk his own path from then on. He used the Omnitrix once more, but, only to enhance the suit given to him by Professor Paradox. He often laughed and joked at the name Chrono Spanner that he took over the years, but, slowly grew to like the moniker. The suit was now equipped with better technology, though, the original time travel device had to be given back to Paradox after he had helped stop Maltruant when he was 11. Though, Paradox allowed him to use a weaker version after the fact.

This one couldn’t allow him to travel through time and alter events, but, it could slow down time around him for a short period in combat. It had it’s own limiter too, but, it was for his own, and reality’s, safety. Paradox didn’t want to have to bail everyone out of a reality-breaking crisis because the proper precautions weren’t taken.

Ken turned the buckle to his right, before hearing a beep and the hourglass emblem of peace, the same one that was on the Omnitrix, glowed on it. He released it, allowing it to click back into its original position.

The suit then formed around him, the helmet clicking into place as it formed around his head. The suit was now slightly different. The helmet remained the same, though the rest of the suit was a different story. The green infinity scarf now had the same hourglass emblem on the ends of it, and the black triangle that was once on his chest was now green and a white long coat now covered his torso and flowed around his legs. His arms were now more armored than before, with his forearms now being white armored gauntlets with green circuitry patterns on it.

A white belt connected the devices on his hips to the buckle, his pants were still all black and his boots were now more slightly armored, yet still retained their jet functionality.

Ken, now Chrono Spanner, jumped and his jet boots activated. He then flew down into the city. It was his job to protect Omnitrix City while his father was away and he wanted to be a hero his own way. Devlin appeared next to him wearing a special plumber suit, having activated his Lepidopterran wings. De

“Greetings, Kenny!” 19-year-old Devlin said, mock-saluting his cousin.

Spanner snorted. “Devlin. It’s been quite a while. How have you been?” He said through his suit’s new comm systems. It could be adjusted to disguise his voice if it was ever needed to. No one knew that Chrono Spanner was the son of the great Ben 10,000 after all.

“I have been well, though, it appears that this city is the same as ever. We need to put a stop to whoever these criminals are, post haste.” Devlin said, shrugging.

“That we do.” Spanner said in agreement as he rocketed through the sky with Devlin.

The sensors in the new helmet gave him radar access with the latest maps from the Plumber Database, as well as Infrared, Ultraviolet, Gamma and Thermal vision. X-Ray vision was considered by his Galvan form, but, was excluded for various reasons, which he does not remember.

He then descended down to the designated location in Commercial Sector 6 landing with a but a thud, while, Devlin used his Galilean abilities to descend safely to the ground. No, he could not turn into a planet, but, he could shapeshift his arms and legs to resemble a Galilean’s and loosen gravity’s hold on himself slightly, allowing him to fall like a feather to the ground.

The two cousins nodded to each other before they walked past the gathered crowd. Devlin activated the battle mask that covered his mouth and nose on his suit for combat, while Spanner subtly switched his systems to combat mode, causing the circuitry patterns on his gauntlets to glow softly, prepared for anything

It was revealed that it was Rojo and Vulkanus who was robbing a high-end store that sold alien technologies that were borderline illegal, but were not truly so for one reason or another.

“Halt, you cretins!” Devlin yelled, mentally facepalming at what he had just said. He disliked the Cerebrocrustacean part of his new DNA sometimes.

“What he said.” Spanner added, his voice now being put through a voice modulator.

“Oh great! It’s that new hero and Levin’s son!” Vulkanus grimaced. He had finally managed to regenerate to his original body after all these years and acquired cybernetic enhancements to ensure that he would never need to suffer that again.

“Who cares?! Let’s get ‘em!” Rojo yelled before using a new arm cannon to fire at the heroes. She, too, had gotten some new upgrades, even acquired some new Sotoraggian and stolen Galvan tech to further boost her new cybernetics, including, but, not limited to, a Mechamorph Pulse Cannon, originally designed by the Galvan as an EMP weapon for taking down criminals by disabling their weapons and ships. This one had been given illegal upgrades to be far more deadly.

Spanner and Devlin dodged out of the way, with Devlin morphing his right limbs, with a soft blue glow, into that of a Petrosapien’s and a Biosovortian’s for his left. On Spanner’s HUD in his helmet, various options were displayed that he could cycle to. He picked one and the gauntlets glowed. Suddenly, a special liquid ejected from them, turning into a solid weapon, this one being an energy sword based on Ascalon’s design, but, not nearly as powerful, of course.

Ken had learned to adapt the technology in a Dehydrated Techadon Army Cube and applied it to other forms tech, making a new sub-type of technology, similar to that of a Galvanic Mechamorph’s abilities. Azmuth himself was impressed by Ken’s ingenuity that allowed him to use his Galvan, Cerebrocrustacean and Mechamorph forms to create this that he began to apply it to some of Galvan’s other scientific endeavors.

Ken himself was inspired by this other hero that his father had told him stories of named Rex Salazar. Rex had the ability to build weapons out of his body using the Nanites within him and Ken had wondered if he could replicate that ability specifically, without the potential dangers of using that kind of Nanite technology. He didn’t want to put his Earth through the same thing that happened Rex’s had.

And, at the age of 17, he had done so. Applying it to his work as Spanner meant that he didn’t need to depend solely on the blasters built in to the original suit.

Now, he used his weapon to deflect Rojo’s blasts back at her, and prepared to attack. He had learned the art of swordsmanship from his mother, after she learned what he intended to do to carry on his father’s work. She was proud of him and wanted to teach him personally.

Devlin, on the other hand, had little trouble with Vulkanus himself. Using his Biosovortian abilities, he could easily repel Vulkanus’ attacks, before using his Petrosapien ones to best the big bruiser in combat.

“Will…you…stop…that?!” Vulkanus complained as Devlin continuously repelled him, keeping him from punching the young man.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Devlin replied, before shifting his legs into that of a Kineceleran’s, and charging into his enemy. As he did so, he used his right Petrosapien arm blade to pierce the Detrovite’s armor.

“Now, will you surrender?” Devlin politely asked, coming to stop soon after. 

“Yeah, how about no?” Vulkanus retorted, before attempting to reach for a blaster on him.

“A pity.” Devlin said before he shifted his left arm from a Biosovortian’s into a Prypiatosian-B’s.

He blasted the cybernetically-enhanced Detrovite with its power, without holding much back, knocking him out.

Devlin reverted his limbs to normal. “Loser.” He said, reverting to his true original state for a second. This usually happened after an extended time in combat, before his Cerebrocrustacean DNA reactivated. It was like a passive ability in a video game you couldn’t turn off permanently.

Spanner was continuing his battle with Rojo. He had changed his sword into a Kinetic Shield, that is to say, a classic round shield that generated an energy barrier, and he held it in his right hand, while in his left was a new Class-16 Techadorian Multiblaster that he generated from his suit. It was more powerful than the Class-12 version that the Plumbers used years ago as their standard issue. It was powerful enough to stun even the most durable of species, like an Appoplexian or even a Galilean, but was not enough to kill most of them.

“A Class-16?! I eat those for breakfast!” Rojo yelled before activating an energy shield to absorb the blasts then activated a rocket pod, launching missiles at Spanner.

Spanner’s eyes widened before he changed his shield into a larger arm-mounted energy barrier generator, normally used for protecting a group, rather than a single person in combat. 

It protected him from the worst of the damage, but, still sent him flying.

He landed into a pile of rubble, but, he immediately rose from it, flying on his jet boots.

“Of course. Why did I expect anything different?” Spanner asked sarcastically.

He activated his suits functions again and created a pair of arm-mounted scythes similar to the axe wielded by Sunder the Retriever. However, they didn’t have the same dimensional displacement capabilities, they just had an energy field around the blades, designed for better cutting power against shields and armor.

Rojo glared at the hero before charging up her own built-in blasters in her wrists. The battle continued with Rojo blasting at the flying hero, while Spanner charged forward, swinging his weapons at her. Rojo was soon knocked back, but, was saved from the worst of the damage by her own personal shield unit.

She let out a roar of rage, while activating another rocket pod and fired more missiles at him.

Spanner had enough this time and twisted the dial that was his belt buckle to his left. The device let out a beep and the hourglass emblem flipped, the image of sand falling from one end of the hourglass to the other was now being displayed.

Time slowed to a crawl, and Spanner was now the only thing moving normally. When he first used it for training, he wondered if this is how Professor Paradox perceived the world around him.

Spanner then flew circles around the missiles, appearing like he was a moving blur to anyone else’s eyes. He then took out a disk with patterns resembling that of an Army Cube’s, but it was green. He tossed it at the missiles, which then transformed into an EMP Mine that activated instantly.

The missiles died out and started clattering to the floor in slow motion. Spanner then wasted no time and converted his scythes into Twin Fusion Blasters before firing upon Rojo.

The Fusion Blasters were similar to the Mulitblasters, but, the lethality was much higher. They tended to be utilized against any invading robots from Dimension 12, as they were originally made by reverse engineering their tech.

After Rojo was hit, Spanner tapped his belt buckle and the image was reset. Time resumed its normal pace and Rojo was sent flying, her armor now smoking.

She landed on the ground with a thud and was knocked out, her armor severely charred.

Spanner landed on the ground with and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Excellent, you dispatched your adversary as well.” Devlin said, landing next to him.

“Yeah. I’ll contact the plumbers and..” Spanner was about to say when his HUD lit up.

“Hold on, I’m getting an incoming transmission.” He said, accepting the call. “This is Spanner, go ahead.

“Spanner, huh? I guess you’re on the job right now.” Ben’s voice came through.

“Yes, Da…Ben.” Spanner said, preferring to be known as a hero on his own to the public and not because he was the son of the Hero of Heroes.

Ben snorted. “Understood. Listen up, Exo-Skull and Subdora have broken out again and I’m chasing them in New York City. Want to come and help me out here? Just like old times? Devlin’s with you too, right?

Spanner looked at Devlin who shrugged. He was fine with it.

“Sure, we’ll meet up as soon as we can.” Spanner replied to his father.

“Cool, your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Gwen…sorry, Gwendolyn, are on their way too. I’ll see you soon.” Ben said, his voice turning into that of his Kineceleran form, XLR8’s. 

Spanner shook his head before contacting Magisratus Rook Blonko. While the Revonnahgander had a huge responsibility after his Great Grandfather Max Tennyson’s permanent retirement, and subsequent peaceful death at the age of 99, Rook Blonko still made time to work together with his old partner, Ben and the rest of the Tennyson family. Magisratus Blonko told Spanner that the situation he and Devlin contained would be dealt with and that it would be ok to join his father.

Spanner and Devlin nodded before they both took to the sky, Devlin using his Aerophibian abilities this time to cross the skies faster. Spanner utilized his HUD to summon his version of the Time Cycle, called the Chrono Cycle. It had a hover mode, similar to the originals, that it could assume on its own. It had no time travel function, unlike the original, of course. Though, he could link the bike to his personal time slow device, for combat purposes. It departed ‘Xenon Tower’ and drew up alongside him.

Spanner got into it and deactivated his jet boots. He turned off the Auto-Pilot and assumed manual control. He had learned how to drive it after practicing with his father’s Tenn-Speed, which he may or may not have crashed several times. Good thing his father still kept his DX Mark 10 for transportation requirements, even if XLR8 would technically get him somewhere faster.

Both Spanner and Devlin nodded to each other as they shot across the sky.  
“You ready for this?” Spanner asked over the bike’s comm system. “Most indubitably.” Devlin replied, still visibly annoyed at his new mannerisms. Many years since his accident and he STILL wasn’t used to it. It wasn’t really him, after all. Spanner smirked.

“Well, then. As Dad once said: It’s Hero Time!” Spanner called out his father’s, now also his, battle cry. They then crossed over the horizon together to the site of their next adventure with their fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And there we go! This is a potential future than started to form in my head the second I heard about The Ink Tank’s livestream celebration of Ben 10’s 15th anniversary…by watching the trailer. This feels like something I might expand on, if I get any more ideas for it, but, I think that this is good enough for a one-shot story for now. I think that Ken and Devlin going their own way to be their own heroes is a nice way to succeed their fathers in the hero business. 
> 
> So, apparently, Devlin was grounded with Zed during The End of an Era and he still keeps the same powers that he had in the original Ken 10 episode in Canon, according to the wiki, but, that’s not really interesting enough for me. I much prefer the version that’s here in this potential future I’ve written, because his dialogue in this was kinda fun for me to write.
> 
> I can really see the two getting into big trouble with pranks and the like, because of Devlin being similar to Kevin when Kevin was his age, except less insane.
> 
> I gave him a powerset similar to his original, except he doesn’t become Kevin’s original mutated form. He just turns his limbs into whatever power he wants depending on the situation. He can only have four powers, five technically including his default enhanced intelligence, at once and has no full-body transformations, unlike Kevin when he originally absorbed the Omnitrix’s power before his first mutation. This way, both next generation heroes can be different from their fathers in unique ways.
> 
> Sure, Devlin’s powers are similar to 5YL Kevin’s but, the slight difference here is that 5YL Kevin needs material to absorb still. If he doesn’t have say, Arburian Pelarota DNA on hand, he can’t use those powers. This version of Devlin, however, has no such restriction. The only restriction, again, is how many he can have active at a time, depending on which body part he uses and that he can’t assume Full-Body transformations like an Omnitrix wielder can. He also no longer has a fear of insanity from overabsorption. Instead, he has to constantly think about if he already is and doesn’t know it. He also fears what may happen if he activates too many at the same time. Don’t worry, he actually isn’t insane, he’s just overthinking it and will get over it in time. 
> 
> Hey, I just realized this means, that Ken and Devlin’s combat roles and powers are sort of the reverse of Ben’s and Kevin’s in this one. Kevin doesn’t rely on his DNA based powers throughout AF, UA and OV, he only uses Matter based abilities. Ken, in this timeline, does the same. He uses his own technology and doesn’t rely on DNA Manipulation in combat. Devlin, however, does. Due to the accident that changed his native abilities, he’s a walking DNA Manipulator, though, only for himself.  
> Well, I don’t know how to end this off because I usually have an idea of where a story would go for a next chapter, so, I guess I’ll go with this: The Hero’s Journey Continues!


End file.
